


Dream Memories

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: A/N: I can’t find any reader insert fics for this one??? What happened? Did everyone die of heartbreak? I certainly did, but the lack of reader-inserts in this fandom revived me.
Relationships: Elliot Nightray/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Dream Memories

_Blood._ There was so much blood. His body ached as the blood surrounded him, a dark voice whispered as it took yet another life.

Then. _Rejection._

From his mouth, a rejection was uttered. The voice of a woman screaming, thin and shrill. The voice of a friend sounded through, begging him and then there was _darkness._

Gasping the blonde woke with a start. Chest heaving and back sweaty from transpiration. Across of him a voice hummed.

“Elliot?” [Name] stirred awake, hands rubbing the sleep out of the eyes. “What’s wrong?”

The male felt his throat tighten, unable to speak of the dreams that constantly haunted him. The bath of blood, the tragedies left in his wake, the feeling of dread.

“Hey,” [Name] placed a hand against his cheek, pulling Elliot’s attention. [Name] knew about the dreams. Not in detail, but at least enough to understand. To understand and support Elliot through his terrors. 

“It has already passed. Chains aren’t here anymore.”

The words were firm and true. The days that the great houses ruled the country was long over. The abyss was shut firmly and Pandora was no more. That what Elliot saw was merely a dream. Memories of his namesake. Memories from long ago that weren’t part of him, the current him and life. 

“That’s more like it,” [Name] smiled at the male. Peace rushed over Elliot as he looked down at his partner. Suddenly he felt drowsy again, eyes growing heavy as he returned to his pillows. 

Yes, merely memories from another life.


End file.
